Libaterra Map (Distreyd Era)
Cities and Towns Locken Loyalists *'Ciano (Ci)' : Ciano is a town seemingly without morals, located within the Drachian forest. It is a very sexually charged town, which worships the deities of love, fertility and sex. The entire town is almost a red light district, but is not scorned by the larger percentage of Libaterra. It has many temples devoted to restoring fertility to the sterile and giving women a greater chance of successfully bearing children. Its courtesans are considered sacred beings, for they bring happiness to a great many families by also acting as, effectively, surrogate mothers to them. What appears to be the seemy underbelly of Libaterra, is actually a place of great joy. Contains: Temple of Matriarch, Temple of Patriarch, Temple of Sex, Temple of Love, Red Light district, Inns, Public Houses, Bardic Circle, Market. *'Forgan (Fo)' : It has been described as "an Underfoot's hovel", as it is the central home to this rather peculiar race. It is a rather large farming community, that is on the outskirts of the Underside forest. It provides most of Libaterra with food, but is otherwise ignored. It has many public houses and Inns, the Underfoot being a rather socialable, if slightly rude, race of people. The Underfoot live in "hill homes", which are hollowed out hills. Contains: Large farming community, Markets, Hill Homes, Inns, Public Houses, Bardic circles, Mercenary's barracks. *'Illunii (Il)' : Effectively the Elven capital of Libaterra, but never really accepted as such, Illunii is a beautiful city of culture and intellect. Named after the Libaterrian elvish word for "Heavenly Glow". Contains: Inns, Market, Theaters, Libraries, Schools, Opera houses, Monuments, Entertainer's guild, Bardic Circle. *'Naokin (Na)' : A windmill town, Naokin is graced by the wind from the seas and thus has a great number of windmills protruding from the treetops of the Underside forest. Its people are animal carers and grocers, producing much of Libaterra's milk, bread, meat, butter and other such food stuffs. It is a very peaceful town, that does not bother with politics, and its people are warm and friendly to all but dwarves, whom for some reason they appear to despise. Naokin is often visited by people wishing to worship at the Temple of Light, hoping for good fortune to pass their way. Contains: Windmills, Inn, Public house, Dairy, Hatchery, Bakers, Orchards, Markets, Slaughter houses, Temple of Light, Enchanter's. *'Reign (Re)' : A town of worship, it was a second home to the monarchy of Libaterra, though the last monarch never visited it. It is the chosen spot of the Temple of the Unknown God; a church set up for the worship of any God. Reign is a mostly Sinlarine city, many of their kind living there. It is where their festivals are held, and their choice to locate here may well be because of the large number of Tombs and Graveyards within. Reign was built on the site of the first great battle in Libaterra's history and is thought of as "the city of ghosts", as it is supposedly the most haunted location on the continent. Contains: Palace, Temple of the Unknown God, Tombs, Graveyards, Bardic circle, Druid's altar, Ranger's encampments, Colesium, markets, farming communities, Monuments, Enchanter's, Spirit Chaser (Medium), Inns, Public houses, Red light district. *'Rivalin (Ri)' : Rivalin is just a town as any other, containing nothing out of the ordinary or of any large use to anybody. It is the northmost town on the continent, and seems to wish no harm to anyone. Contains: Inn, Public house, Market. *'Solinas (So)' : A palace had been quickly constructed at the center of this outlying town, as it is the last location before the Blood Border. This once sleepy farming and foresting town is now bustling with army activity, and has effectively become a base of operations for army training. Contains: Fallen Palace, army barracks, market, forester's, carpenter, Woodland temple, Ranger's encampments, Small Inn, Archer's ranges, Training camps, Sword fighter's range, Mercenary barracks, Old Rebel tunnels (built underneath the town, the line runs back to Trinity Gask and was formerly used by the Rebels). *'Windshii (Wi)' : An elvish town, this is where a great number of Libaterra's army obtain their elvish weapons from, though no human is allowed inside Windshii unless they are of some elvish descent (All weapons are sent to markets in Etheril). Windshii is named after a now extinct species of bird that is believed to have lead Windshii's founder to the site that the town was built upon. Contains: Armor smith, Black smith, sword smith, carpenter, weapon smith, Enchanter's, Artificer, Equipment store, Inn. *'Xandir (Xa)' : Xandir is the smallest of the three main elven towns in Libaterra. It is simply a place where the elvish peoples live, and has no real bearing in the grand scheme of Libaterra's function. It has no farms in its vicinity, and all food is provided by the surrounding countryside. It does, however, produce large amounts of jewelry, clothing, and other such sundries, which are bought and sold with great gusto in Lutherin. Contains: Inns, Equipment shop, Market. *'Cities: Etheril (Et)' : Etheril is a trading city, being the center of a lot of trade in Libaterra. People from all walks of life come to Etheril to buy and sell wares, to purchase luxuries and neccessities. Its markets take up at least three quarters of the entire city. Contains: Large markets, Small temples, Inns, Public houses, Artificer's, Enchanter's, Equipment shop, Black smith's, Mercenary's barracks, minor farming community. *'Capitals: Lutherin (Lut)' : The largest city in Libaterra, Lutherin holds everything that anyone could ever desire. It has underground trade routes which lead directly to all towns within the Kingdom so that they can have all few neccessities they cannot provide themselves delivered forthright without them having to be carried through forests, beasts and over rivers. It has a meeting place for every class imaginable and places for mercenaries to offer their services. At the center of this city lies the old palace, known as the House of Valour by the patriotic of Libaterra. Lutherin is the center of everything in Libaterra, and holds half of its population. Contains: Palace, All Temples, Bardic circle, Ranger's encampments, Assassin's lairs, Mercenary's barracks, Thieves guild, Druid's altar, Mage's circle, Cleric's coterie, Inns, Markets, Farming communities, Slaughter houses, Dairy, Hatchery, Baker's, Orchards, Weaver's, Public houses, Black smith, Armor smith, Sword smith, Weapon smith, Carpenter, Artificer, Enchanter's, Equipment shop, Healing houses, Schools, Libraries, Archer's ranges, Training camps, Army headquarters, Citizen's Forum (where the citizens go to express their issues on the governing of Libaterra) Theaters, Ophenage, Red light zone, Casinos, Monuments, Tombs, Graveyards, Quarrentined District, Sarquil downs (area where Sarquil live), Underground trade routes (to all towns within former-Loyalist Libaterra). Rebels *'Crescena (Cr)' : An average rebel town. Crescena houses the few Itica that have ventured outside the Sanctuary. There are few Itica who live here, as in the most part, Itica live in the Sanctuary and rarely live outside; thus this town is a mix of Itica, Sinlarine and Simoe. Crescena is a town of marvellous architectural feats. Contains: Inn, Market, Farming communities, Archer's range, sword fighter's range, bardic circle, public house, Peace Temple, Healing workers, Druid's altar. *'Faithless (Fa)' : Being exactly what its name suggests, Faithless was established by those with no allegiance to either the Yamatians or the rebels. It grows busier and larger every day, with more and more people growing tired of war. It is ruled over by a group known as the Red Sun, who so far do not seek to crush the Yamatian or Rebel war, just watch it and wait for their time to come. Faithless is a town of extreme self-sufficiency, and well ran. Contains: Black smith, Bardic circle, Ranger's encampments, Assassin's lairs, Mercenary's barracks, Thieves guild, Mage's circle, Inns, Markets, Farming communities, Slaughter houses, Dairy, Hatchery, Baker's, Orchards, Public houses, Armor smith, Sword smith, Weapon smith, Carpenter, Artificer, Enchanter's, Equipment shop, Healing houses, School, Training camps, Red Sun headquarters, Graveyards. *'Finity (Fi)' : An average town, by an standards. Used as an offshore training ground as Libaterra's few docks are on the other side of the continent, and thus Finity is hard to access. Finity is a rural town and its buildings are not very advanced. It is unkempt, as it has few permanent residents and no one sees a need to keep it clean. Contains: Public House, Inns, Temple of Warriors, Black smith, Training grounds, Ranger's encampments, Archer's range, Docks. *'Lantis (La)' : A slightly abnormal town, Lantis is mostly used for raw materials left of the Blood Border. Food is grown in the surrounding area, swords are forged, trees felled to make shields. It is the most industrious town past the Blood Border. Lantis is a clean and busy town. Contains: Inn, Black smith, Carpenter, Armor smith, Weapon smith, Farming communities, Markets, Healing worker. *'Lawfin (Law)' : The home of all elvish rebels in Libaterra. The town itself is pure eye candy, as the elves have never been a race for roughing it without their creature comforts. The town has become known as "the emerald", as the elves have found a way to create an opaque green glass which is stronger than stone and have built their town from it. Contains: Temple of Small Gods, Black smith, bardic circle, Inn, Armor smith. *'Lithe (Lit)' : Established by the remaining rebels, it provides fertile soil, natural well, quarrys and close access to wood from the nearby forests. It had become a source that the rebels relied on heavily, but it has recently been taken by the Yamatians in their quest to crush the Rebels. Lithe is just an ordinary town, besides its outstanding natural resources. Contains: Farming communities, Inns, Quarry, Military Encampments, Market, Carpenters, Blacksmiths, Sword Smith, Weapon Smith, Artificer. *'Pilanthas (Pi)' : Pilanthas was the first established town but it is surrounded by mostly plains and has poor access to raw materials and Lantis. It never grew into the city it could once have been. Pilanthas is small and poorly built. Contains: Inn, Market, Archer's range, sword fighter's range, bardic circle, public house. *'Quantas (Qu)' : Bustling with activity, Quantas has flourished in the years following the many takeovers of Libaterra. Contains: Inn, Market, Artificer, Black smith, School, Archer's range, sword fighter's range, bardic circle, public house. *'Sirum (Si)' : An average rebel town. Sirum was recently founded to house the growing numbers of dwarves in the rebel faction. This fledgling community produces some of the finest axes and swords from dwarven craftsmen. Its buildings are quite basic as just as it had built itself up it was descrated, and is now a basic shanty town. Contains: Inn, Fallen Temple of the Artisan, Encampments. *'Cities: Libermata (Li)' : Libermata is only called a city because of the number of temples it houses and it is slightly larger than the other towns. There has been great suspicion among the rebels as to why it was really made a city, and many suspect that the former leader of the rebels believed herself to have been born on Dreamer's Death. No one knows the true reason, only that it is a city and it had grown sharply and has never stopped in its progression. It is fairly scruffy in appearance but much loved by its citizens. Contains: Most Temples, Black smith, Inn, Public houses, Artificer, Armor smith, Equipment shop, Healing worker, school. *'Capitals: Trinity Gask (TG)' : The second rebel town created in the age of the civil war, at the time it was not meant to be for rebel purposes. The people of Trinity Gask were originally farmers who made their way out past the then non-existant Blood Border to feast off the fat of the land. The fertile lands soon attracted more than the farmers there had originally hoped, and they were soon run out when rebels began to absorb the town and it grew. Trinity Gask has grown and grown, becoming a second capital city to the people of Libaterra. Contains: All Temples, Black smith, Bardic circle, Ranger's encampments, Inn, Public houses, Artificer, Enchanter's, Armor smith, Equipment shop, Healing worker, Farming communities, Coliseum, Undersewers (a labryth of old sewers beneath the new sewers. Now out of its intended use and used for transportation around the city.). Yamatians *'Amefuri (Am)' : Amefuri or "the rain town" was created by the invading Yamatians when they first landed on Libaterra. It is where almost all provisions and peoples come through when first arriving in Libaterra and outside the bustling incoming docks, it has a thriving fishing community. It never stops raining in Amefuri, for reasons unknown, but this does not bother its occupants as it encourages worms to come from the ground for bait, and fish to gain curiousity towards the water's surface. Contains: Docks, Inns, Public House, Bardic Circle, Ranger Encampments, Markets. *'Dosha (Do)' : Dosha was also established by the Yamatians as a fort and invasion point for which to take control of Harvor island. There is not much there, besides military encampments and a fort. There is no one living there that is not a member of the military. Contains: Military encampments, Public house, Fort. *'Koutsuu (Ko)' : Ran, built and contained by the Yamatians, it was built during the siege of Lutherin. It is not a big town now, the ravages of battle still left behind, it has been left for the new residents to clear up and build homes from. It is growing, but still remains only a collection of shacks and huts. Contains: Market, Huts, Farming Communities, Inn. Sarquil *'Daninka (Da)' : An average Sarquil town, Daninka is a base for the more barbaric goings on in Libaterra. Contains: Barracks, Armor smith, Black smith, sword smith, carpenter, weapon smith, Enchanter's, Public Houses, Saga Circle, Pitch Tents, coliseum, Druid's altar, Underground wells. : Tribe: Dalium (Pronounced: Daa-lee-oom) *'Kilm (Ki)' : Kilm is not far from the homes of the Simoe, and so is the center of industry in the Tronin desert. They produce much and also act as a storage bay for all goods being moved around the Sarquil towns. Contains: Barracks, Public Houses, Pitch Tents, Markets, Farming communities, Inn, Underground wells, Armor smith, Black smith, sword smith, carpenter, weapon smith, Enchanter's, Artificer, Stock bay. : Tribe: Kilmari (Pronounced: Kill-maa-ree) *'Ruknir (Ru)' : An unimportant town, Ruknir's citizens are still nomads and Ruknir itself is moved around several times a year. In the spring and summer months, it is moved towards the fertile lands outside the desert. During the winter, Ruknirians retreat back to the warmth of the desert. Contains: Barracks, Public Houses, Saga Circle, Pitch Tents, Market, Farming communities, Inn, Underground wells. : Tribe: Ghuthika (Pronounced: Guth-hi-kaa) *'Urimna (Ur)' : Urimna was once a blossoming town, but ever since the underground well dried up, its people have moved on, leaving only a few who insist on staying. Contains: Barracks, Market, Pitch Tents. : Tribe: Urmalli (Pronounced: Oor-maa-lee) *'Yunefas (Yu)' : An extremely small settlement just fortified on the island of Harvor. It was set up by more peace loving Sarquil who wished to take their lives away from the continent where civil war onced raged. Contains: Market, public house, school, healing worker, Temple of Faith, Monuments, Tents, Underground well. : Tribe: Yune (Pronounced: Yoo-nee) *'Capital: Vanna (Va)' : The city of Vanna is where the first of the Sarquil, Tronin, supposedly was laid to rest. It is free of Temples, as people only worship at Tronin's tombs and monuments here. It is a war-mongering city, and home to the Sarquil Queen, who lives in the Heathen's Palace. Contains: Palace, Barracks, Public Houses, Pitch Tents, Markets, Farming communities, Inn, Underground wells, Armor smith, Black smith, sword smith, carpenter, weapon smith, Enchanter's, Artificer, Coliseums, Monuments, Tombs, Barbarian's Dens. : Tribe: Saif Fraquid *'Gormin (city) (Go)' : A holy place, Gormin is where Fraquid are trained to be either warriors, holy men or mages. It is the intellectual capital of Libaterra, as the abnormally high basic intelligence of the Fraquid is expanded here. Contains: Gormin Temple, Ito Temple, Druid's altar, Mage's circle, Cleric's coterie, Schools, Libraries, Sword fighter's ranges, archer's ranges, Assassin's lair, Markets, Public houses, Inns, Docks. : Tribe: Gormoni (Pronounced: Gore-mon-ee) *'Luma (Lu)' : The seemingly least important of the three Fraquid towns, Luma is the source for all foodstuffs on Traquine. The Fraquid discovered a way to farm through snow and ice, though most would rather settle for a tasty snow rabbit over a heavily frozen potato any day. Contains: Market, Farming community, Public House, Inn, Refiner's (for refining the spoils of their farming into edible products), slaughter houses, Dairy, Hatchery, Rabbit houses (for storing snow rabbits for slaughter at a later date). : Tribe: Luiman (Pronounced: Luee-min) *'Medina (Med)' : Medina is the Fraquid's weaponry central. Since the Fraquid dislike the use of other race's weapons, this is where most, if not all, of their weapons are forged. Contains: Fraquid Black smith, Fraquid Armor smith, Fraquid Sword smith, Fraquid Weapon smith, Fraquid Carpenter, Fraquid Artificer, Fraquid Enchanter's, Fraquid Equipment shop, Healing houses, Druid's altar, Mage's circle, Cleric's coterie, Markets, Public houses, Inns, Docks. : Tribe: Medinan (Pronounced: Med-ee-nan) Itica *'Capital: Sanctuary (?)' : Built from the ruins of a long forgotten city, it is said, it was recently discovered by the Elves of Xandir on an expedition. The Elves and Itica came to an agreement so now only they know where to find the Sanctuary, and are under no intention to reveal its location. Hisakata Elves *'Capital: Kirsa (Kir)' : Kirsa is the home town of the Hisakata Elves of Libaterra. It is self contained and ran efficiently by its occupants, who do not cherish the visits of outsiders. It, like the Itican Sanctuary, remained unrevealed until recently, having been the victim of military attacks from Libaterra's former regents who had not revealed the existance of the half demon village to the rest of Libaterra. Discovered by the Yamatians, they were passed over but had made the Elvaan promise allegiance in return for not destroying the half-demons. The town lies still now, as it always has, waiting for the Yamatians to either fail on their word or call it to arms. Contains: Ranger's encampments, Warriors hovels, Assassin's lairs, Mercenary's barracks, Mage's circle, Temple of the Burning Blood, Markets, Farming communitie, Slaughter houses, Dairy, Hatchery, Baker's, Orchards, Public houses, Armor smith, Sword smith, Black smith, Weapon smith, Carpenter, Artificer, Enchanter's, School, Training camps, Graveyard. Simoe *'Diduma (Di)' : There is nothing immediately noteable about this town, aside from it is the chosen base of operations for the wise women of the Simoe. Contains: Lantern Huts, Fishing community, Docks, Wise woman's huts. : Tribe: Larkiin (Pronounced: Lar-key-enn) *'Faerine (Fae)' : As it is in a direct trading line with Kilm, Faerine is the source of all trade in the Simoe gorge. Clothes, fish, fowl, and all kinds of fruit and vegetable are brought here for consumption and trade. Contains: Weaver's, Farming community, Slaughter houses, Fishing community, Orchards, Hatchery, Lantern Huts, Docks. : Tribe: Faer (Pronounced: Fay-er) *'Opinim (Op)' : There is nothing unusual or noteable about this small town. Contains: Lantern Huts, Fishing community, Docks. : Tribe: Opulus (Pronounced: Opp-oo-lus) Locations Deserts Harvor Desert Covers the whole of Harvor Island. Contains: Yunefas, Dosha. Tronin Desert Consumes most of the south of Libaterra. Named after the "first" Sarquil. Contains: Daninka, Ruknir, Urimna, Kilm, Vanna. Forests Celenian Forest Largest forest in Libaterra, home of the elves. Northeast of the Tronin Desert, south of the great river bend, south of The Eyes mountain ranges and Etheril. Contains: Illunii, Xandir, Windshii. Drachian Forest On the northeastern shores of Libaterra. Northeast of the right mountain of The Eyes ranges. Contains: Ciano. Snake Forest Runs along the mountainous source of the great river, the Ranger's Despair. Contains: Solinas. Sun Shadow Forest On the island of Dreamer's Death, to the northwest. These woods grow so tall they are said to shield the Libermatian peoples from the sun. Contains: (none). Survivor's Woods Past the Blood Border. Nothing or no one is known to live in these woods, thus their rather ironic name. West of the Glory's Arm mountain ranges. Contains: (none). Undertide Forest Near the northwest mouth of the great river. Contains: Forgan, Naokin. Mountain Ranges The Eyes Ranges To the north of Libaterra. Two mountains, one either side of Etheril, which look like eyes from above, it was written. Contains: (none). Glory's Arm Ranges Seals the Blood Border by blocking off the Rebel towns from the Loyalist side of Libaterra. These mountains are dangerous to cross unless you know its tricks. Contains: (none). Ranger's Despair Ranges A curve of mountains laying beside the snake forest and the two most significant forks of the great river. Named after a ranger who fell from their peaks. Contains: Source of the great river. Simoe Gorge Runs along the way towards the southern mouth of the Great River. A natural wonder which is where the Simoe tribes dwell. A giant cliff edge that hangs over the river overlooking the ocean beyond. Contains: Diduma, Faerine, Opinim. Snow Planes Ito Planes Named for the Goddess Ito. It covers the whole of the Traquine island. Contains: Medina, Luma, Gormin. Islands Dreamer's Death Located in the west. It's the base of operations for the Red Sun. Harvor Island Located in the west. It's the home of the more peace-loving Sarquil tribes. Traquine Located in the north. It's the home of the Fraquid tribes. See also *Libaterra *Libaterran Tribes *World Map (Distreyd Era) Category:Libaterra Category:Maps Category:Third Age